how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Ted and Tracy
|Row 4 info = Penny and Luke Mosby}} Although not shown on screen much together, Ted and Tracy are the central love story of the show as their life, and the happiness Ted will get out of it, is the happy ending that Ted has been searching for throughout the entire series. Storyline Ted and Tracy officially met in , this is some information about their relationship. Ted met Tracy at the Farhampton Train Station after Barney and Robin's wedding. He first saw the mother in when he accidentally taught their Economics class. He became a professor because he was left at the altar by Stella Zinman for her ex-boyfriend. The ex felt bad for Ted so he offered him the job. The mother took Econ 305 because in an old friend of her's tells her to follow her dreams which is to end Poverty. The mother is still in love with her deceased boyfriend Max, who died in 2005. Ted meets Tracy's roommate Cindy later that year they dated but eventually broke up. Less than a year later Cindy got a girlfriend. In the fall of 2012, Barney is trying to pick up girls at a drug store and he runs into the mother, who tells him to go get the girl of his dreams and he agrees. After Barney and Robin get engaged, Ted runs into Cindy on the subway and informs her that they don't have a band for the wedding so Cindy tells Ted to hire her ex-roommates band for Barney and Robin's wedding . The mother would let go of Max after pouring her heart out to him Saturday night. Ted would let go of Robin a few hours later . Tracy helped Robin calm down before the wedding so she could get married which led to her not running away with Ted, and Tracy got to meet Ted at the station a few hours later Ted and Tracy would go on their first date a few days later . On their date the mother sees the ex-boyfriend who she just broke up with. The mother tells Ted that it's too soon for her to be dating so he walked back to her place. Ted continues to tell her the story. Tracy, loving Ted's story, kisses him after the story and they decide to walk around a little more. Ted falls in love with Tracy and tells her he loves her and Ted has not done that since 2012 when he said I love you to Robin . One year later Ted takes Tracy back to the Farhampton Inn and proposes . In 2015 Tracy tells Ted that they can't get married later that year because she is pregnant which leads the two to postpone their wedding for five years . They would have their second child in 2017 In 2019 Marshall asks Ted when are they going to tie the knot and Ted says soon. In 2020 they have a small simple ceremony . In a flashforward shows New Years Eve 2021, the mother has a party for writing her book on ending poverty. The two get very drunk and on New Years Day 2022, Ted's kids jump into his bed with Tracy. Tracy would learn that she has an illness. She would know that she is sick in 2024. She and Ted went to the Farhampton Inn and when Ted tells her the story about Robin's mom attending the wedding, she says "what mother would miss her daughters wedding?" Making Ted very sad. Later that year she would die from her illness. *Note: In the alternative ending, Tracy and Ted are still together and Ted tells the story of how easy was to meet the mother and there are flashbacks of every step that had happened during the show and how they were connected. They get married and have two kids. ☀Alternative ending: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RoHUs8J7x94 Past Events *In Ted and Tracy were at the same St Patrick's Day party but as Future Ted states they didn't meet, and even if the had, she wouldn't have liked him. He stole her Yellow Umbrella the following morning after she forgot it at the party. (2008) *In Tracy was in what Ted thought was his architecture class and thought he "was a complete idiot". (2009) *In Ted got a glimpse at her foot as she was exiting the bathroom following his breakup with Cindy, Tracy's roommate. He forgot the Yellow Umbrella in her apartment. (2009) * In the May of 2013 Ted and Tracy meet at Farhampton Train Station after Barney and Robin's Wedding. ( , ) * They meet because she is the bass player in the band playing at the wedding reception. Ted looks at her while playing bass and smiles. ( ) * Ted gives her lilacs the very moment they meet. (as implied in the season 6 DVD bonus material, but never actually seen in the series finale) Future Events * He calls her straight away when he gets her number. ( ) * Ted and Tracy's first date is three days after Barney and Robin's wedding. ( ) *He tells her he loves her for the first time on a rainy day when they originally wanted to see a movie. For Ted, it is a big deal to say that because the last time he said "I love you" was to Robin in 2011. ( ) *When they return to The Farhampton Inn as a couple. Ted states that exactly one year earlier he said "I'm coming back and I'm bringing you" although he hadn't even met her then. ( ) *A year after Barney and Robin's Wedding Ted takes Tracy back to Farmhampton for a vacation and proposes to her on top of the lighthouse. She accepts his proposal enthusiastically. ( ) *In 2015 they will have a baby daughter. ( ) *Their daughter's name is Penny. ( ) *Their son, Luke, is born in 2017. ( ) *They get married in 2020. ( , ) *By 2021 they will still be married as Ted tells Wendy that he is married and has two kids when they met at the airport in Hong Kong. ( ) *They live in Ted's house by 2020. ( ) *Future Ted loves his wife so much that he would have liked to have 45 extra days with her. ( ) *Tracy died in 2024. ( ) *Tracy is Ted's "Lebenslanger Schiksalschatz". ( ) Notes and Trivia *She laughed at his "Selfish/Shellfish" joke. ( , ) *They share some habits, such as wearing gloves for driving. ( ) *Both love Renaissance fairs and have a collection of antique objects. *Ted loved when Tracy performed "One tasteful english muffin" breakfast show tune. It was a sign of love since Tracy exboyfriend Louis was never amused by this habit. *Ted and Tracy met Mitch, the one who taught Ted and Barney the "Naked man" trick which worked with 2 out of 3 girls. It is implied that Tracy was the one girl out of 3 who totally hated it. *Tracy loves to tell stories and says when she was younger she was "a bit of a detective" (just like Ted). *Tracy loves to visit odd places whenever they travel. (like Ted). *Ted, Tracy and Ted's Kids visit Disneyworld at least once. ( ) *He will like her traits and habits such as painting robots playing sports and making breakfast foods sing show tunes. ( ) * Carter Bays has stated on his twitter that Tracy, not Robin, is Ted's "the one".https://twitter.com/carterbays/status/455730873019531265 *The whole family goes to Marshall and Lily's every Thanksgiving. *Two weeks into dating Tracy, Ted eventually quits smoking. ( ) Notes Category:Relationships Category:Married